Random or dumped packings, formed by a large number of packing elements, are used in reactor columns for heat and mass transfer, particularly in the chemical industry, in a three-phase system (liquid-packing element-gas).
A key factor in maximizing efficiency is the maintenance of as low a pressure difference between top and bottom of the column or tower as possible. To ensure this the packing elements should present the minimum resistance to flow. This is promoted by very open structures, but open structure alone is of limited use if the elements in the packing nest together such that parts of one packing element penetrate than the space of one or more further elements.
Another key factor is the creation of as large a contact surface as possible between the liquid and gas phases, respectively, where an intensive contact and heat and mass transfer can take place which determines the efficiency of the apparatus.
Several shapes of packing elements are known ranging from very simple to complex shapes. Most are based on an essentially cylindrical shape and differ basically in the internal structure within the cylindrical shape. The simplest structure, known as a Raschig ring, is a basic cylinder with no internal structure at all. Further known are Pall rings or structures that can be made by extrusion or injection molding.
The object of this invention is to provide a packing element and a reactor column comprising a large number of such packing elements whereby heat and mass transfer can be intensified by development of turbulent flows, increase of the specific contact surface between liquid and gas, increase of free volume and reduction of the flow resistance at elevated loads.